True Loves Venom
by xXNeverInLoveXx
Summary: First Fan Fic. Lots of fluff. One shot. Flames Welcome. Ravens dying and Robin decides to admit his feelings for her.


This is my first fan fic. I don't really know why I made one but that's okay ^~^. This is a one shot with a lot of fluff and no fighting. Sorry I suck at that kind of stuff.

**Disclaimer: if I did own the teen titans robin and raven would've gotten together.**

Raven plopped down in her corner and cracked open her book. She was exhausted. Kitten and Fang tried to rob a florist together. Her head was pounding because she could still hear Kittens annoying screechy voice, "Oh Robbie-poo!" Its amazing Ravens head didn't explode.

Fang had bit Raven on the thigh. It wasn't anything too hard. Raven could feel the heat from it as it started to swell up, but she chose to ignore it. _It's not like I'm dying of pain. _She thought.

"Hey Raven, wanna hear a joke?" Raven rolled her eyes. The green boy was starting to get on her nerves.

"Hey, hey Raven." Raven bit her tongue. Ever since Trigon had been defeated, BB started to move in on her. She knew that she could show a little more emotion. BB probably assumed that meant love as well. It's not like Raven didn't like Beast Boy. She just didn't love him. She saw him like a little annoying, bothersome younger brother. In fact, Raven didn't really know what love was. Sure she loved her books and her herbal tea, but she never felt this affection towards any person. The closest she MAYBE did was Robin.

Robin and Raven go way back. Ever since Robin was in the Gotham orphanage, they were best friends. 8 year old Robin had just lost both of his parents and 6 year old Raven was trying to forget her parents. They some how bonded and when Bruce adopted Robin (or at the time Richard Grayson), Raven ran away from the orphanage.

When they found each other again Raven thought Robin had completely forgotten about their past together. But she, how ever, hadn't forgotten what they talked about in their youth. Raven treasured these memories as they were her only positive ones. Until, of course, she joined the Teen Titans. Though she would never admit it, Raven was happy to be a Titan.

The grass stain was getting on Raven's last nerve. She was about to slap BB when robin walked in to the room.

"Hey Raven, can I talk to you?" Confused Raven only nodded and followed Robin out into the hall.

"What do you want?" Raven asked with a smidge of annoyance. Her book was just getting to the good part.

"What's… your history like?" Robin asked. He stared into her beautiful Amethyst eyes. They seemed to stare past his mask and see into his eyes. Raven was completely radiant. Her beautiful curves accented her black leotard. She was amazing. Not just outside either. She was the only one who truly understood Robin and respected his privacy. She was intellectual and secretly kind. He knew she would never admit it but Raven was a kind person at heart.

Raven pondered telling Robin what her history was like on earth. He already knew what she was like before Azarath.

Suddenly she started feeling faint. The room started spinning, there was black spots in her eyes. "Robin…"

"**RAVEN!**" Robin caught her as she fell, her eyes fluttered closed and her pale skin turned ghostly white. "CYBORG? STARFIRE? BEASTBOY! ANY ONE HELP!" Cy was the first to come. He picked Raven up and ran her to the Med room (Idk what it's called ~). Cyborg hooked her body up to all kinds of machines. He had forbidden Robin from coming in the room and ordered Star and BB to keep an eye on him. Robin was going out of his mind, he didn't know why. It's not like any of his other team mates hadn't fallen before. This was different. Some how, it was different. Was he starting to develop… feelings for his team mate? _No, that's not possible. I can't be falling for Raven. I love Starfire. I don't love Raven. Think about Star. Her long flowing orange hair. Her amethyst eyes. Her short bobbed hair. Her pale-gray skin. Her dark personality. SHIT! STARFIRE! I LOVE RAVEN! I MEAN STAR! _Robin slammed his fist against the wall. This surprised Starfire.

"Friend Robin, are you alright?" Starfire had that innocent and naive look in her eyes. Robin ignored her and broke down Ravens door. Cyborg looked up shocked. "I was just going to get you. Say your goodbyes she's dying. It's the bite. Fang injected a poison into her leg. Its spread too much now. I'm sorry Robin." the half robot looked like he was about to burst into tears. Raven was Cyborg's little sister. She couldn't be gone. Robin looked almost as pale as Raven. "Can I have a minute alone with her?" Seeing the loss in robins face he allowed him to stay with his sister. "Just make it quick."

Cyborg left the room. Robin collapsed to his knees next to Ravens bed. There was a slight rise and fall in her chest, it was horse and irregular. Robin couldn't believe it. His best friend. His closest ally. His team mate. His LOVE. She was gone. He couldn't believe it. All the things he had to tell her. All their shared moments. They were fading. He struggled out his last words, barely audible to Raven, "I remember you. From years ago. It felt like a dream. We were best friends. The two birds. Your hair purple as can be, lips as red as blood, skin as gray as the stormy sky, a smile white as snow. From the times in the orphanage, I grew to love you. You disappeared from Gotham. I searched high and low for you. Bruce wanted to adopt you too but it was too late. Then we became the Teen Titans together. Starfire kept latching on to me. You didn't seem interested so I forced myself to like her. You like Beast Boy." He sighed. This didn't feel right. He reached up to his face and peeled off his mask, revealing two blue orbs. Tears swam around like two koi fish, chasing each other in a slow graceful dance. He put his mask in her hand and closed it. He finally felt like it was old times, just the two little kids with no family to speak of and no future. She could finally see his beautiful eyes again (A/N her eyes are closed she's dying. It's a corny thingy don't worry).

"But I always loved you Raven Roth." He hadn't realized he was slowly bending down to kiss her until his lips met her cold lips. They were soft, just like he'd always imagined.

"What are you doing Boy Blunder?" His lips still on hers, she was looking up weakly and dazed at him. He took his lips off of hers and stared deeply into her eyes, wondering if she had heard everything that he had just said. He didn't notice a small tear come out of his eye. She whispered "Shut up and kiss me again Richard." He pulled her into a passionate kiss. The lovers were interrupted by a wolf whistle by none other than Cyborg. "I'd hate to break y'all up but lover girl needs her rest. So horn-dog, if you don't mind leaving sleeping beauty to me, I'll be taking good care of her."

Blushing Robin kissed Raven's forehead and left. There was one last thing Robin needed to do before he could rest.

"What kind of venom did you inject into Raven?" Slamming his fist on to the table, Fang looked up at Robin with his many eyes.

"Rare venom. She can only be awakened by true loves kiss. But, if she fails to be kissed by her one true love, she dies. That's how my Kitten and I found each other." Disgusted with Fang and his mushy love story about_ Kitten_, Robin left the interrogation room. Some how, he couldn't help smiling. He really did love Raven. God he was a lucky guy.


End file.
